rwbyfandomcom-20200222-history
Neptune Vasilias
Neptune VasiliasMonty's Facebook is a character in the world of RWBY and a member of SSSN. Appearance Neptune is a teenage boy with tan skin, having dark blue eyes and messy light blue hair that is shaved on the sides and in the back, aka, an undercut. He wears a white dress shirt and black tie under a red jacket with a wide, upturned, black collar and a pair of gray jeans with black padding strapped to the sides. The back of his jacket displays a silver reticle. He wears black shoes that are fastened with straps, rather than laces. Notable accessories include black fingerless gloves and a pair of yellow-tinted goggles worn on his forehead. Personality Neptune is shown to be a calm, collected, and respectful individual with a carefree personality. He maintains a positive impression with people he meets and often hangs out with his friend Sun Wukong, who describes him as being cool.RWBY Season 2 Episode 1, "Best Day Ever" Neptune is prone to flirting with girls as he did with Yang Xiao LongRWBY Season 2 Episode 4, "Painting the Town..." and Weiss SchneeRWBY Season 2 Episode 2, "Welcome to Beacon" and even those he just met like Miltiades and Melanie Malachite, but is rarely successful. He's shown to be fashion conscious, like when he interjects that Sun doesn't know what he's talking about when the latter claims he can simply wear his casual clothes to the upcoming dance.RWBY Season 2 Episode 6, "Burning the Candle" Despite his cool demeanor, Neptune is very self-conscious of his image and can be easily embarrassed over his minor inadequacies, like being unable to dance. His tendency to protect his reputation can sometimes make him inconsiderate of the feelings of others.RWBY Season 2 Episode 7, "Dance Dance Infiltration" Powers & Abilities Although he hasn't been much in combat, Neptune has shown to be very skilled with his weapon, in both gun and bladed components. In "Painting the Town...," Neptune showed to have exceptional accuracy in terms of marksmanship, managing to hit the Atlesian Paladin-290 several times, even while riding on Yang Xiao Long's motorcycle, Bumblebee. In terms of his blade, so far Neptune hasn't been fully seen in battle, but may possess a high degree of swordsmanship, which still remains to be seen. Trivia *Vasilias is a variant of the Greek word Basileus, meaning "leader, prince, king or emperor". This can either imply he is an allusion to the son of the Dragon King of the West Sea or denotes the fact that Sha Wujing was a general in heaven before being cursed. **In addition, in Roman mythology, Neptune is the god of the sea. He is the Roman version of the Greek God Poseidon. *Monty Oum has confirmed that Neptune's appearance is heavily inspired by Korean fashion and K-pop style, one specific example being T.O.P of the boy band Big Bang.Monty's Twitter **Neptune's outfit and hairstyle seems to be based on T.O.P's appearance from the music video of Fantastic Baby. *Neptune is apparently very poor at keeping secrets. When Sun lets it slip that Blake Belladonna is a Faunus and wants to keep it secret, he mentions Neptune telling Scarlet secrets in the past behind his back. *Neptune seemingly has a fear of heights, as seen in "A Minor Hiccup" when he asked Team RWBY if he could enter their room, because he was too high up. *Neptune's weapon could have been derived from the Quick Draw between Kerry and Patrick, where Kerry said that he likes staff-like weapons. **It is also a reference to the Roman God Neptune as the melee form of his weapon is a trident. *As stated in the August 21st Livestream, Neptune originally had a different design and was planned for a different team. However, Monty realized that he could be seen sooner if placed on Team SSSN, so he was moved.RWBY Livestream *Neptune does not know how to dance, as he admits in "Dance Dance Infiltration." References Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Human Category:Team SSSN Category:Protagonists Category:Main Characters